Data sheet RE 18325-90/02.10 from Rexroth discloses magnet coil arrangements of this kind. A respective magnet coil arrangement has a coil which is provided with a winding and is encapsulated in plastic. In order to electrically connect the coil to a current source, the coil has a base with an electrical connection, wherein the base is integrally connected to the coil. The magnet coil arrangement is disclosed in the data sheet in a large number of embodiments, with different sizes, supply voltages and connections. The magnet coil arrangement is available, in particular, in sizes S8, S5, S7, R5, R7, with the supply voltages 12 V-DC, 24 V-DC, 26 V-DC, 24 V-AC, 110 V-AV, 230 V-AC and with the following connections for the current source: DIN 43650, single lead, Amp Junior, Amp Superseal, Deutsch DT-04. If the magnet coil arrangement is used with an alternating current source, rectifiers in form of diodes are additionally required, these being integrated in the base.
One disadvantage of this is that the large number of different designs of the magnet coil arrangements lead to high production costs.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a magnet coil arrangement which can be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner. A further object of the disclosure is to provide a collection for a magnet coil arrangement, which collection likewise exhibits low production costs with a large variety of variants.
The object is achieved in accordance with the features of the magnet coil arrangement and in accordance with the collection of magnet coil arrangements described herein.